Unexpected Bonds
by ShamelessGamerGirl
Summary: Summer fun means lazy days in the sun... or... not... Depends on what your definition of fun perhaps is. For some fun is laying on a beach working lazily on their tan, for a dino-nut like Alathea... It's spending three months in Jurassic World. Pairing: OFC/Owen Rating for paranoia and for Alathea's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Jurassic Park/Jurassic World. It sucks but that's the truth. I make nothing off this fic except the joy of writing. There are places and things specified here that I don't make any money off, though they are real places in the real world, I don't really have any affiliation with the places or things named.

Summary: Summer fun means lazy days in the sun... or... not... Depends on what your definition of fun perhaps is. For some fun is laying on a beach working lazily on their tan, for a dino-nut like Alathea... It's spending three months in Jurassic World. Pairing: OFC/Owen

Chapter One

This was supposed to be a family vacation, a celebration of her graduating valedictorian and earning herself a scholarship to dual major in Geoarchaeology and Paleontology at Hamilton College, where she would be heading in the fall but her father suddenly had a meeting abroad he simply couldn't get out of and her mother had been admitted to the hospital two days ago in critical condition after a drunk driver had run a red light. Alathea had not wanted to go alone but her mother insisted and honestly Alathea has zero ability to tell her mother no, plus having been a dinosaur nut since childhood really since her father had been disappointed in having a daughter instead of a son and had bought books and toys about dinosaurs.

From a young age, she voraciously consumed every book she could possibly get her hands on so really going to Jurassic World is a much-cherished fever filled dream so it didn't really take much effort from her mother. Ordering her hotel room and bracelet hadn't taken much effort, nor organizing her plane ticket but packing is making a great deal more trouble. She calls her mother in the hospital, "Hey momma! I got the trip scheduled, but I have no idea what to pack!" She pitches her voice upwards in a playful distress making her mother laugh as she had known it would, "Ali baby just pack for the Costa Rican heat, so comfortable stuff. Shorts, tank tops, pack your bathing suit and a spare. Pack a pair of sandals, your comfortable sneakers and the hiking boots you bought last year." Alathea hums softly, "So pack as if I was going on one of my explorations?"

Her mother laughs softly, "Yes Ali but pack some fun clothes too baby. I want you to have fun, just be careful alright?" Alathea gives a soft scoff, "I'm always careful momma." Her mother laughs again, "I know baby. Just humor me alright? I really wish I could go with you, so take lots of pictures and," Alathea interrupts, "Take the kit you put together for me?" "It would make me feel better sweetie." Alathea laughs softly, "Of course momma. It will go in my carry on rather than my suitcase." "That's my clever girl. You will call when you land?" "Of course momma." "Alright baby they are saying it's time for another dose of painkiller, so I will talk to you later. Love you." "I love you too momma I promise to call when I land and again when I check into the hotel." "Alright baby bye." "Bye, momma."

Alathea hangs up and frowns at her empty suitcase, "What the fuck do I take?!" she asks the empty room, the conversation with her mother hadn't really helped overly much except to reiterate that pants and long sleeve shirts were not good ideas. Finally she ends up packing most of her wardrobe into the suitcase and the kit along with a spare canteen and a couple bottles of tea, from her adventure jet-setting that airline food sucks balls so she adds a number of her snack goods and finishes it off by packing away her camera, some extra memory cards and a change of clothes just in case. Then she calls a cab to take her to the airport, practically dancing in place as she waits because honestly she just can't wait to get to Jurassic World, to see the creatures that have so captivated her since she was old enough to read up close and in person!

Her only true complaint is that from what she read her personal favorite was no an attraction though there are rumors of an attraction coming up, however it wouldn't be there while she would be there... Seeing the cab pull up she moves out of the house locking up behind her and pushes her keys into their pocket on her carry on and rolling her suitcase out to the cab putting it into the trunk and climbing in, "Sioux Falls Regional Airport please." The driver nods to her, "Vacation?" Alathea laughs, "Yea a whole summer at Jurassic World before I go off to college." The driver smiles, "Sounds like a fun time. My daughter really wants to go there. She loves Triceratops I think they are. The ones with three horns anyways." Alathea nods, "That is what they are. My favorites are Velociraptors, the slightly smaller ones not the Utahraptor which are a couple feet longer."

As the driver moves onto the high way he chuckles, "You seem well versed." Alathea lets out a laugh, "You could say that. I'm going to college for Geoarchaeology and Paleontology, I've been a dino-nut since I was a kid." He laughs, "My daughter is the same." The small talk continues and she pays him once she has her suitcase heading in to get through security which she knew given that it is the beginning of summer break and there would be tons of people traveling it would take a great deal of time. As she stands in line she pulls out her passport a faint smile on her lips as she looks over the various stamps, places she'd explored happily. Patience has always been her strong suit so even as people behind her started to grumble about the snail's pace they were moving at, she is calm. As she reaches the front of the line she lazily puts her bags on the belt and walks through the detector not setting it off only because she'd thought ahead and put a rubberized bar in her belly button piercing so it wouldn't slow her down.

Once cleared through security she moves and checks in her suitcase to go under the plane and looks at the clock, noting she was actually early by a bit she heads towards the small cafe she could see, recalling easily how good their muffins are and her stomach rumbles lightly in displeasure of being empty. She walks in and orders a couple muffins and a coffee before taking a seat near some windows that look out onto the tarmac. She takes a swallow of her coffee delighting as the bitter brew washes over her tongue and down her throat, then starts tearing the muffins into manageable size pieces. Pulling her phone out of her carry on she caresses the pattern to unlock the screen and browses the news absently as she eats her breakfast. It's only after the two muffins and the coffee were gone that she closes the phone and tucks it into her carryon again after turning on airplane mode. Glancing at the clock again she gets up throwing away her trash and heads to her gate.

She moves past a family saying goodbye to each other and hears the mother's comment about running if something was chasing them. Alathea blinks and seeing the kids come up behind her and wait she hums softly, "Jurassic World?" She asks curiously causing the younger to brighten considerably, "Yea! You?" Alathea nods with a chuckle, "Indeed, but I would take the running bit with a grain of salt, depending on the dino if they've seen you it's already too late. The Tyrannosaurus Rex, of course, can be shaken if you stop moving but there are other carnivores that once they've got you in their sights you better hope there is a fence between you and them." As the younger boy's eyes alight the older huffs lightly under his breath, Gray smiles at the pretty older teenage girl, "You know a lot about them huh?" Alathea chuckles, "I'm going away to college in the fall to study Paleontology. Dinos are sort of my thing." She gives a genuine smile and right then and there Gray couldn't help but wish he was older, and Zach while trying to act like he was bored out of his mind felt the tips of his ears go pink.

Oblivious to Zach's discomfort Gray and Alathea converse back and forth about information that honestly made most heads spin trying to keep up and when they board the plane Alathea laughs softly finding herself next to the exuberant young boy, she doesn't mind and figures it's her duty to try and help all kids keep an open and eager to learn mind. Instead of sleeping on the flight as was her norm she spends the entire four-hour flight in conversation and much of the hour-long cruise to Isla Nublar along the same vein, she waves as she gets off the boat, "I'm sure I'll see you around Gray." Not bothering to address the elder brother as he was busy making moon eyes at every half pretty girl that crosses his path.

And that's a wrap for this first chapter! I really should be working on Nature's Light but my exceedingly fickle muse has latched onto this fandom like an Indominus Rex to a gyrosphere, however, unlike the I. Rex she is showing no signs of letting go anytime soon.

tootles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one people. I'm poor and thus broke. If I owned anything I wouldn't be either.

AN: There is a considerably racist section in this chapter. I am in no way racist, I dislike all people equally. Also, bullying is uncool so don't do it.

Chapter Two

Looking around she collects her suitcase and starts towards her new home for the next three months intending to put her things away before deciding her next move. Seeing the very harried young woman at the front desk Alathea takes a moment to look at her nametag, "Emmie?" The girl nods once, "I'm Alathea Duskrunner, I have a room set up for the next three months already paid for. However, I need you to do me a favor." Emmie looks confused and Alathea smiles, "Take a deep breath and let your shoulders relax, it's too early in the morning to be this stressed out." Emmie gives a crooked smile and tries to relax some as she verifies Alathea's reservation, "Miss Duskrunner it would seem we upgraded you to a bungalow due to the length of your stay."

Alathea blinks in surprise, "Well that is a pleasant surprise. Is it close?" Emmie gives a half nod, "Yes ma'am it's close to the shopping center but as you requested relative privacy it is closer to the Gentle Giant's exhibit. We have a jeep that can take you over." Alathea smiles, "That would be awesome thanks." Emmie gives a more relaxed and genuine smile, "I will call and have them meet you at the front steps here." Alathea grins accepting the key to the bungalow, "Thank you so much!" "Thank you for visiting Jurassic World! Please enjoy your stay!" Behind Alathea a rich snob, Alathea's opinion cemented on that fact by a quick glance over her shoulder at the bleach blonde wearing designer heels, starts complaining as Emmie calls for the jeep about this taking too long and how the girl tending the desk should be fired for being so lazy...

Well, it was that comment that makes Alathea lean on the desk, "Since you work here and all I'd love your suggestions on where I could grab a quick bite to eat after I get freshened up." Emmie blinks but not finding the question odd, responds with, "Carnivore, Herbivore or Omnivore?" Alathea taps her chin, taking her time just to agitate the snot behind her in line, "Omnivore but mostly carnivore." Emmie smiles, "I can give you copies of the menus for the restaurants which match your requirements." Behind her the blonde starts complaining loudly as Emmie flusters at the rudeness, Alathea reaches out touching Emmie's arm, "Don't worry..." Then she spins her normally expressive dark eyes flashing like an impending thunderstorm, "The world does not revolve around your snotty ass. Wait for your fucking turn with a closed mouth because you are only going to piss off everyone around you."

The blond gapes at her clearly unexpecting that anyone would call her out on her behavior. After a few seconds of mimicking a fish, she sputters out in a very snotty tone, "Do you know who I am?! How dare you talk to me like that redskin?!" The smile that forms is just this side of vicious, "I don't give a flying fuck pale-face. Karma is a wicked bitch and will bite you on the ass. You want respect you must give it first." As the girl keeps sputtering Alathea turns back to Emmie accepting the menus, "Thank you." she says cheerfully as if she hadn't been practically spitting poison mere seconds ago. Alathea reaches down grabbing her suitcase handle before heading out to meet the jeep which would be taking her to her bungalow, her shoulder hitting the mouthy wench unapologetically. She yawns softly as she steps out into the bright sun again.

Seeing a jeep she moves over since it had just stopped and she gives a light smile, "Hey, were you just called?" Owen blinks, "No sorry. Did you need something?" He ordinarily would not bother with guests, but he was still smarting over the failed date with Claire and this girl is quite pretty. Alathea giggles softly, "I got upgraded to a bungalow over near the Gentle Giants exhibit and they said they would have a jeep take me over there." Owen blinks, "Well that's not me but I don't mind taking you over there if you don't mind waiting for me a few minutes so I can pick up breakfast orders and get some special treats for my girls." Alathea smiles, "I have no problem waiting." She puts her suitcase in the backseat and wanders in with him, "So you're an employee... which species do you work with?"

Owen blinks, "Ah Raptors." He had not expected the question but answered it honestly none the less. Alathea squeals and grabs his arm dragging him to a stop and causing Owen to turn with an arched brow but that doesn't bother Alathea, "Utahraptor or Velociraptor?" Owen looks surprised causing Alathea to bounce on her toes like an overly excited child, seeing she seems to genuinely wants to know, he answers, "Velociraptor." He answers honestly completely unaware of the incoming barrage. Alathea lets out an excited squeal, "Really?!" Owen nods almost dumbly at her reaction which unleashes a flurry of questions from the pretty guest, "Oh my god! Are they really warm-blooded? How large are they? How fast can they really run? How big a pack are they?! Have you figured out which sound means from the resonating chamber? How do you manage to get them to listen to you? Can I see them?"

Owen lifts a hand, "Whoa, whoa calm down. I can only answer one question at a time." Alathea chuckles softly, "Sorry it's just... I love them you know?" Owen can't help but chuckle, "I get that." He moves about picking up the things he needed with his new temporary shadow not terribly concerned about it Alathea blinks, "Ok so you going to answer them then?" Owen chuckles as he puts his list of orders on the counter to have them made, "Right sorry. Yes, they are warmblooded from what we can tell, speed wise though it depends, they are faster when hungry but still quite fast. Height wise they stand about the height of my chest. I have four girls I have imprinted on, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Blue is my beta. I haven't figured out the sounds but I'm training them with a clicker. As for seeing them, I don't know. It's not exactly safe after all."

Alathea pouts, "I see." She wanted to complain but at the same time figuring since he works with them he'd know best. Owen takes the treats out to the jeep then comes back in and gets his orders before nodding to her, "Ready?" Alathea nods with a chuckle following him out to the jeep, the drive to the bungalow is quick and quiet, after she gets out and gets her suitcase she smiles, "Thank you..." she trails off realizing she didn't know his name. Owen blinks, "Owen. Owen Grady." Alathea chuckles, "I'm Alathea Duskrunner. Thanks for the ride." Owen smiles, "You're welcome Alathea, welcome to Jurassic world." Alathea smiles, "Thanks. Have a good day."

And that is that! Second chapter down! Constructive feedback is welcome.

Tootles!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognize, thus no rights to any of it nor do I make any money sadly. Alathea is my own creation but everything else belongs to their rightful owners and I'd give my left arm to have half their creative skill.

Chapter Three:

Alathea carries her suitcase to the bungalow door and sets it down on the stoop then stretches before unlocking the door, glancing back over her shoulder at Owen as he backs up and she can't help but smirk, because damn he is cute and she waves. If only he'd given her permission to come to see the raptors he is working with. She opens the door pondering just how she is going to get through to him so she can see his girls... but for now, she'd have to let it go, though she does have three whole months to break through the defenses he's got built up. Setting her suitcase on the couch she moves around the efficiency bungalow a sweet smile forming on her face, the space reminding her of the summer she spent volunteering in Africa complete with the humid heat.

She closes the front door then carries her carry-on into the bathroom, stopping for a moment to gape at the luxury before her as she'd been expecting the simple elegance of the main room to continue in here not the opulence of marble. Chuckling softly to herself she sets her bag down on the vanity and moves to the shower turning it on, a wider grin lighting her face as she watches the waterfall heads for a moment. Then she sighs and strips down climbing into the shower delighting in the feeling of the water pounding against her skin, and she makes a mental note to call her mother once she gets finished in the shower since that should be safe enough to call without waking her. She glances over at the carry-on and chuckles realizing she'd left her bathing stuff in the other room. Shaking her head she noses around and finding one of those little trial size shampoos that hotels are so fond of using she shakes her head.

Tossing the small bottle back on the shelf she climbs out of the shower and walks out into the main room flopping the suitcase over onto it's back opening it and pulling her bathing stuff out, not that she thought the stuff here was subpar... but it was scented and if there was one thing she remembered vividly from Africa was that when around predators... scented shit could get you killed. She carries her stuff back into the bathroom and steps back into the shower placing her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the shelf and tilts her head back running her hands through her long black hair to get it soaked through as her mind wanders. Oddly enough to the differences between Veloci and Utahraptors and why she preferred the slightly smaller raptors to the slightly larger ones, the small details that separate them. She works the shampoo into the thick strands and finds her brain wandering over to Mr. Owen Grady and a smirk forms, sure mom... I'll have fun... If I can get my hands on fun.

Her shower doesn't last horribly long and once she's finished she gets dressed into a pair of suitable matching panties and sports bra then slides into a pair of daisy duke style jean shorts and a simple grey tank top that has a black dreamcatcher on the front. She quickly braids her long hair and ties it off with a simple tie before sliding her feet into her jogging sneakers and sliding her wallet into her pocket. She bites her lip then nods to herself and goes to her carry-on emptying it onto the bed and taking her good luck charm and slipping the leather throng over her neck placing the resonating chamber copy against her chest. With a light sigh, she puts her wallet into the carry-on, a bottle of water, a packet of trail mix, her cell phone and last but not least the kit her mother had put together for her joining the wallet and then zips it closed. Pulling the carry-on over her shoulder she heads out locking the door and putting the key in as well then meanders out towards the restaurants, thinking she unzips the bag and grabs her cell phone.

She dials her mother's hospital room listening to it ring, then when her mother picks up she laughs softly, "Did I wake you?" "No baby I've been waiting for your call." Alathea chuckles, "It is beautiful here. And I found out they really are working with velociraptors but I gotta get the guy doing it to let me see them. which might be harder then it seems." Her mother laughs softly, "My money is on you sweetheart. You can be very persuasive when you want to be." Alathea giggles as she walks, "I will try. He's pretty immune though I think." Her mother snorts on the other end, "We both know you don't take the word no very well dear. Just keep trying." "I will momma. I am on my way to get food but I promised I would check in." "Thank you, sweetie. Now that I know you got there safely I'm going to try to get some sleep." "Alright, momma. Sleep well. Love you." "Love you too baby." She hangs up and puts her cell phone back into the bag, zips it, and starts looking around pondering food and how she wanted to spend today.

She hums softly as she walks, wondering what she'd be doing today but food was definitely first on her list. She isn't fully paying attention but comes abruptly to a stop when a pair of small arms go around her waist and she's squeezed by the small comet that had attached to her, blinking in surprise she looks down at a head of half curly hair and chuckles recognizing him even as he starts to speak, "Found you! Have you got breakfast yet? we're going to get breakfast now! Wanna come with us?" Alathea couldn't help but chuckle at Gray's exuberance, "Sure I don't mind I was just heading to get breakfast as well." She playfully ruffles Gray's hair like an older sibling might. Of course by not moving yet it gives Zach and Zara a chance to catch up with the energetic Gray, the way the older woman's eyes look accusing causes Alathea to straighten and look her dead in the eyes, for a moment unbridled fury crosses Alathea's gaze, potent enough to cause Zara to take a step back in self-preservation before she could even process there was a threat.

Seeing that Alathea calms and nods to Zach who hadn't seen the look but felt the primal danger warning regardless, then smiles down at Gray who completely missed the whole thing, "Let's go find food, then we can talk about our plans for the day." Gray happily cheers and to the astonishment of Zach, Gray walks calmly beside the young woman from earlier instead of running off, keeping close as if she had him tethered to her hip. Zara is torn between being thrilled the brat wasn't running off again, agitated at this strange female and frightful of the fury that had appeared in the dark gaze of the woman without being clear as to why it had appeared. Alathea lays a gentle hand on Gray's shoulder "Why don't you pick a place for us to eat little one?" she asks though he's really not terribly younger then she and Gray grins and takes her hand leading her to the first place he saw earning a chuckle out of her, he really is adorable and hopefully someday her own children would be just as bright and inquisitive. Zach sighs and follows as Zara turns away with her phone coming up to her ear as she answers it causing the woman to not see which restaurant the three go into.

Zara didn't really care, to be honest, she's a corporate assistant, not a babysitter but Miss Claire Dearing doesn't seem to care about it. So the boys ran off with some strange woman, she'd give a half-hearted search before claiming they'd run off and she couldn't find them, giving herself a reward by stepping into her favorite shop on Main street and starts browsing. Meanwhile, Alathea takes a seat with Gray and Zach joins them, "The British chick is gone." Alathea rolls her eyes, "I suppose she was supposed to be accompanying you two?" Gray nods, "Yea Aunt Claire asked her to since she is busy until tonight." Alathea shakes her head, "I suppose since she's vanished I can help you two find your Aunt at the very least. I don't have any real plans just yet for today." Gray smiles brightly, "She's busy with work. She works in the command center!" Alathea chuckles softly, "I see, so what is your plans for today then since you've lost your minder?" Zach shrugs and Gray gives her a bright smile, "What's your plans?" Alathea chuckles, "I don't have any really, I suppose I can stay with you until you can be gathered by your aunt."

Gray bounces in his seat, "Really?" Zach snorts as Alathea nods, "Yea, I suppose I can." she glances at Zach and arches a brow, "Look I get you're old enough to not need a babysitter. I'm not suggesting anything of the sort. Just consider it a friend helping keep an eye on Gray so that nothing bad happens in a place the two of you do not know." Zach looks visibly surprised she'd picked up on his annoyance so easily but then sighs, "Whatever." Gray just looks thrilled at the idea of having the cool, and pretty, older girl hang out with them. Alathea looks at the menu, "So I'm sure you were given a list of things you shouldn't see due to Gray's age, but I also think you two are old enough to decide what you want to see and do." Both of them nod once and Alathea grins, "How about we eat then we can discuss what we might want to do today okay?" Zach merely nods and Gray grins, "Yes!" and picks up his menu to look it over, this was going to be so awesome! Alathea waves down a waitress, "Could I get one of the strawberry banana smoothies?" The waitress nods and turns her attention to Gray who chimes happily, "Chocolate milk." She nods again and turns her attention to Zach, who shrugs, "Pepsi." Alathea chuckles softly as the waitress nods and leaves to get their drinks.

Alathea hums, "Do you two know what you want?" Zach shakes his head before Gray nods, "Waffles." Alathea grins, "Waffles sounds really good to me too. I'm thinking I will get the number 3, waffles with sausage links and fruit." Gray smiles brightly, "That does sound so good!" Zach rolls his eyes wondering if his little brother was going to mimic her all day long. When the waitress comes back Alathea smiles, "I'll take the number three, blueberries please." Gray chimes in with, "I'd like the number 3 too but with strawberries." Zach huffs, "Lumberjack special." the waitress nods and heads off to get their meals after taking the menus. Within 15 minutes she comes back carrying a large tray with all three meals on it, "Here you go, Please enjoy your meal and let me know if there is anything else I can get for you." Alathea smiles, "Yes thank you." then digs into her waffles, Gray digging happily into his waffles and Zach grumpily cutting into his pancakes.

AN: Well took me forever but here's the next chapter. The muse couldn't decide how she wanted the timeline to go since the movie went so fast. You can imagine that things are going to start going AU now and before too much longer this is going to be left field AU and not really following the movie at all. Also! Longest chapter to date!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTERS 1-3! If you don't know by now you're really never going to. Obviously I own copies of all the movies but no rights to anything so if my fair usage of this fandom bothers you well... go bark up some other tree. PEACE!

Chapter 4

As tummies fill the tension that had been somewhat stifling begins to lessen, Zach still doesn't want a babysitter but he could see the logic in them both keeping an eye on Gray, especially since when it's just the two of them he tends to run off but he sticks to her hip like he was glued there which will make it so much easier... and honestly hanging out with a cute girl who isn't being paid to mind them isn't really a great hardship he supposed. Alathea, on the other hand, was simply waiting as she fills her stomach for Zach to come around to her way of thinking. She knew he had when he sighs and speaks up, "I want to see the Mosasaur." Gray speaks after swallowing, he started to with his mouth full but one pointed look from Alathea made him chew and swallow first, "I'd like to go on the Gyrosphere tour."

Alathea smiles, "Well how about we go see the Mosasaur first as there is a show coming right up and then we can hit the gyrospheres yea? You'll just have to let me know if you see your aunt so we can tell her you're with me okay?" Zach and Gray both nod, Zach giving a sort of boyish half-smile and Gray beaming brightly. Alathea grins and waves for the check, "We should get going so we can get good seats." Once the check arrives she doesn't dither over paying for it than getting up putting her wallet away, "Alright!" And the three light out of there after Alathea leaves a tip on the table heading for the Mosasaur exhibit. The three somehow just miss Zara coming out of a store and heading down to do some shopping, not that she's really looking for them anymore.

Alathea, Zach and Gray all get pretty close seats Gray eagerly listing off the characteristics of the Mosasaur and such while they wait for the show to begin. Alathea puts a hand on his shoulder, "Ok Gray... The show is about to start." Gray pipes down as the woman begins to speak about the Mosasaur they had and it's eating habits before bringing a great white shark hanging from its tail, "Let's see if she's hungry!" and after a moment the Mosasaur leaps up taking the dangled food and after it sinks back into the water the seats sink as well allowing the watchers to observe the way the Mosasaur eats. Delighting the people watching because it's stunning how the Mosasaur twists and turns ripping the large shark apart with ease showing the amazing strength of one of the mightiest predators to ever swim the 7 seas.

When the show is over the seats rise and both boys are beaming as Alathea smiles softly, "Well that... was impressive. I'm looking forward to that Gyrosphere tour now, we should try to stick together okay? That way when it's over we can actually discuss it yea?" Gray and Zach both nod understandingly. Alathea walks over with them and finding that the gyrospheres are only two-seaters she smiles, "Alright boys, you two into the first and I will be right behind you." Zach sighs but nods and Alathea smiles at him, "You're his greatest protector, he should be with you." Zach sighs and blushes faintly at the praise then they get into the gyrosphere and she looks at the attendant, "Solo. I'm with them." She gestures to the already sliding away ball. The attendant nods and she gets into her own gyrosphere hearing it close behind her she settles in for the drop, letting out an unintentional squeal of excitement.

For the most part, things are running smoothly, Alathea keeping her Gyrosphere close enough for the boys to be able to see her and vice versa as they wander through the valley exploring unaware of the unholy shitstorm that was about to descend upon Jurassic World. Seeing their gyrosphere head towards an open in a gate... and crunches her brows as she tries to intercept to stop them, it made her feel like they shouldn't be going there... but she fails so instead of going for help she follows them in, waving at them with one hand and trying to get them to turn back, grumbling in annoyance at their lacking of listening to an adult. They really aren't her responsibility... but... they sort of are at the moment. Seeing the anklosaurases she smiles lightly, they were rather interesting even if they weren't her favorite.

Seeing the large white vicious dinosaur she yelps as the boys go flying, she was going to die because of this, wasn't she?! She tries to see where the boys' gyrosphere went and when she sees them fall from the bottom of their destroyed gyrosphere she swallows thickly and moves to intercept with her own while the white beast was distracted she opens the door and scrambles out, "Boys!" She pushes them into her gyrosphere quickly, tossing in her phone, "Call your aunt when you get free of here! 7105 will unlock it! Now GO!" she knew to give them her gyrosphere was probably a death sentence... but... she could do no other. "May the spirits grant your feet wings." She murmurs as her gyrosphere takes off with the boys in it and she turns to face her certain death. No running she would face this as a warrior would fearlessly staring... oh who was she kidding? She's scared witless and really has no interest in dying...

The Indominous roars at the human standing there then pull her head back as Alathea inhales deeply and screams wordlessly back. It was her scream that was heard by Owen and Claire though both are confused, who was out here? Alathea slowly moves her hand into her bag, watching the large white creature as it watches her, her eyes picking it apart and she gives it a wing and a prayer as she pulls out the resonating chamber... maybe... maybe she could semi-communicate... if she's right. If she's wrong... well... she was going to die anyway right? So she might as well give it a go. The Indominous steps forward threateningly as Alathea brings it to her lips and covering a select number of holes exhales through it letting out a very raptor sounding cry, a weak warble of needing help.

Indominous lowers her head and chitters at the strange two legs in front of her. Alathea takes it as a positive though and lets out a slightly altered warble and chitter sound through the chamber, her words making a strange sound through the chamber but the Indominous reaches out one long foreleg to place a large bloody claw against the small two leg and Alathea gently places her empty hand on the claw making a connection to the large white beasty. She is unaware that there are two people looking for the Indominous and were very confused about the screamer though sure they were going to find a blood smear where the female screamer was. The Indominous cocks her head chittering softly and Alathea chitters back through the resonating chamber and almost squeaks as the claw caresses against her cheek.

Alathea looks up at the large white dinosaur a soft smile lighting her face even though she's sweating bullets inside and speaks softly, "Aren't you beautiful?" She coos softly and tries to keep her utter terror from showing. The Indominous blinks and lowers her head to sniff at Alathea who can't help but giggle as the air gusting across her actually tickles a little and she slowly lifts a hand gently touching her nose and exhaling at the surprisingly warm scales, "You've given people quite a fright my dear." She speaks softly trying hard not to startle the being with such sharp teeth so close to her. The Indominous is confused but slowly lowers her body, responding to the softness in her tone rather than her words, and Alathea is taking this as a good sign. Alathea runs her fingers gently over her muzzle, "I wonder what your name is beautiful."

As she muses out loud Claire and Owen are making their way that way as Grey and Zack zoom towards them, they tumble out of the gyrosphere and into their aunt's arms, it's Grey that starts immediately sputtering out, "Aunt Claire you gotta help! She's gonna die!" Claire looks concerned at them and Zack nods, "Alathea gave us her cell and her gyrosphere staying behind to give us a chance to escape." Owen nods, "Alright, Claire get the boys to safety, I'm going to go see if I can find her." He leaves off that he isn't sure rather or not he'd find enough of her to bring back but he didn't want to scare the boys more then they were, especially since she had obviously saved their lives at her own expense. Claire nods, she had after all only come out here to find her nephews and they were here hale and whole. Owen turns heading into the woods as Claire goes back towards safety with the boys.

Alathea continues to stroke the nose of the Indominous giving her the gentleness she'd never experienced though she had no idea of the truth of that and the indominous while very confused but also very much liking the gentle touch. Alathea speaks softly, still frightened but the fear was slowly being lost to awe as she makes the connection to the creature, "You make me think of the legends of the great spirits of my people." She is very respectful of the sharp teeth so close to her yet... she can't help herself continuing to touch and rub her soft warm pebble-like scales, the urge was as primal as it was something that she knew in her evolved brain that she wanted. The Indominous lays on her stomach almost nuzzling the strange two legs that is before her, she smelled different than the ones from before, and she is a speaker! No one tried to talk to her before not since little one who was sick.

She worbles at Alathea hot air gusting against her and Alathea leans forward, wrapping her arms around the indominous' muzzle hugging her nose without blocking her nostrils, she knew it was crazy and that she could be eaten... but... her instincts... and she could not deny them. However... that's also how Owen finds them and he is absolutely gobsmacked. Alathea is rubbing her cheek against the scales, the resonating chamber still in her hand, then she stumbles as the Indominous jerks and raises rumbling threateningly at the new body nearby. Alathea lands on her ass looking up at the white beasty and brings the resonating chamber back to her lips, fingers already covering the right holes and warbles up at her again. The indominous lets out a grumble but lowers slowly back to the female before her nosing the small female and earning a soft sweet giggle and more nose rubs which she really enjoys!

Owen blinks his jaw nearly on his chest because well what he's seeing seems to be impossible! Finally, he speaks though he keeps his voice low and as nonthreatening as possible, "Miss... you need to step back... slowly..." Alathea turns her head as she pets the muzzle of the Indominous, "I do that... and we're both dead." Owen blinks at her, "How..." Alathea shrugs her shoulder lightly, "She needed someone to talk to her I think. Really talk to her. She's not so bad see?" her voice is remaining sweet and gentle which the indominous is responding very strongly to, lowering her bulk back down to the ground so she can be cuddled by the soft-spoken two legs in front of her. Owen blinks, "What is that?" he asks about the chamber, "It's a raptor resonating chamber."

Owen blinks, "Raptor... resonating chamber? And she responds to it?" Alathea smiles faintly as she pets the indominous, "Well enough. Which means whatever she is raptor has to be in her genes somewhere because she responded to it. watch." she brings the chamber to her lips again and gives a soft crooning warble through it and the indominous noses her firmly causing Alathea to fall against her muzzle fully and earning a soft squeaked giggle. Owen... is in shock, pure and simple shock but his brain is already rolling over what he knows and how he might make it work with his girls... and how they might be able to get the Indominous back into containment without anyone else dying.

Ok! So it's been *AGES* since I've updated. I apologize! My muse ran away and hunting her down was quite a process, detaching her from her other interests was hard but I've got her back for the moment so hopefully, I can get some chapters out of her before she tries to run away again.


End file.
